A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to adjustable water distribution apparatuses utilized in irrigation systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to bubblers used to transfer fluid to one or more irrigation lines so as to deliver a controlled flow of such fluid to plants. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such apparatuses that are primarily intended for drip irrigation systems and the like.
B. Background
Irrigation systems have generally been in use for thousands of years. A more recent improvement on irrigation systems, but still in use for many years, is the use of drip irrigation systems to more specifically direct water to the plant or plants where irrigation is desired. Drip irrigation systems better control the use and placement of water than non-drip irrigation systems by precisely placing the water at the plants where it is needed. In addition, drip irrigation systems are often specifically configured to allow for irrigation with very low flow rates. As a result, drip irrigation systems generally require somewhat less water than non-drip irrigation systems, which makes it particularly popular in the more arid regions of the world.
A typical drip irrigation system connects to a source of water and distributes a controlled quantity of that water through one or more distribution lines. The typical distribution line is a tubing made out of polyethylene, polyvinylchloride (PVC) and like materials. The distribution line can be open at the distal end to deliver water to a plant at the end of the line, often used with a device to keep bugs and debris from entering the line, or it can be closed at the distal end and utilize one or more flow control devices, known as emitters, along the line in a series arranged at the general position of the plants to be irrigated. Water flows from the source through the distribution lines towards the plants to be watered by that line, exiting the line at the end of the distribution line or at emitters placed along the line. As is well known, most sources of water are likely to contain particles and contaminants that can plug up the distribution lines or emitters disposed therein. Therefore, it is generally necessary to utilize some type of filter to keep such materials away from the distribution lines and emitters.
The typical drip irrigation system has multiple distribution lines. As a result, a water distribution apparatus in the form of a manifold-type device is required to distribute the source of water to the various distribution lines. Although the apparatus can be as simple as a device that receives water and allows it to flow pursuant to standard flow and pressure principles to the multiple lines, a more controlled apparatus is generally desired to prevent non-selective flow disparity between the distribution lines. As is well known, absent any other flow control mechanisms, the amount of water flowing through the a distribution line will be based on the pressure of the source water and the length of the line, number of emitters and the use or non-use of other flow control devices along the line compared to other lines. These factors may result in flow rates, whether equal or unequal, along the distribution lines that are not reflective of that which is the most beneficial for the plants. To solve this problem, the typical drip irrigation system will comprise an manifold-type apparatus to control the flow rates to the individual distribution lines. In the drip irrigation industry, these apparatuses are commonly referred to as bubblers.
Manifold-type devices for distributing fluid to a plurality of distribution lines are set forth in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,671 to Smiley describes a fluid distribution apparatus for connection to a source of water having multiple distribution lines connected to the apparatus at an elbow that is configured to receive water from the source of water. This apparatus utilizes replaceable fluid control elements configured for certain flow rates and a flexible diaphragm to regulate the pressure, which fluctuates from the source, inside the apparatus. This particular apparatus does not provide an easily adjustable flow rate control, including the ability to completely shut-off the flow if desired. Another manifold apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,690 to Olson. This apparatus utilizes a plurality of sleeve members configured to receive an emitter adapter to control the flow rate through the distribution lines. If no flow is desired through a particular outlet, a plug device is placed at the upper end of the passage to block the passage. The Olson patent also shows the use of a screen-type filter disposed in the central portion of the apparatus under the screw-on cap to filter the water before it enters the emitter passage. Like the Smiley patent, the Olson device also does not provide for easy adjustment of the flow rates through the apparatus. Even when changes in the flow rated can be made, these devices only allow for discrete changes from one specific flow rate to another, as opposed to variable flow rates. In addition, the devices described in both of these patents utilize a female threaded connector that is directly screwed onto either the housing or a part of the housing. Because the distribution lines are attached to the connectors on the housing, thereby preventing sufficient rotation of the apparatus to unscrew it from the riser, this configuration is a problem if the user desires or needs to remove the apparatus from the water supply line. As a result, the user must either pull the lines off the connector, which can be very difficult, or cut the lines in order to remove the apparatus from the system.
Orbit Irrigation Products, Inc. out of Bountiful, Utah has a manifold they sell under the DripMaster(copyright) brand that is referred to as the Apollo 8 Manifold. This manifold utilizes individual control of the eight ports by utilizing a coin or screwdriver-type device to adjust a ramp-type valve mechanism so as to increase or decrease flow through the swivel elbows attached to the housing. Although the flow rate is somewhat easily adjusted from the top of the manifold, the configuration of the valve is such that it is not able to be completely closed (i.e., no flow), thereby requiring the use of a threaded cap at the distal end of the swivel elbow to provide a positive seal when no fluid is desired to pass through that elbow. The Orbit manifold has a separate center mounted filter that can removed for cleaning. In addition to the inability to completely seal the port by adjusting the valve, this particular apparatus requires the user to keep up with and manipulate a relatively significant number of small pieces of equipment (such as the threaded caps). As with the Smiley and Olson patents, the Orbit manifold attaches directly to the source water pipe, also requiring the user to pull off or cut the distribution lines from the swivel elbow if it becomes necessary to disconnect the manifold from the pipe.
The various prior art fluid distribution apparatuses for drip irrigation systems, including those identified above, have disadvantages that affect the functionality and usefulness of the apparatuses. Therefore, what is needed is a fluid distribution apparatus/bubbler that overcomes these disadvantages. The preferred apparatus should be easy to use and adaptable to typical drip irrigation systems. To be effective, such an apparatus should allow the user to easily adjust the flow rate for each outlet individually, completely shut-off one or more outlets without the need of plugs or similar devices, include a built-in screen and be removable from the water source pipe without having to pull or cut any distribution lines. In addition, the preferred apparatus should prevent unintentional complete removal of the valve assembly and allow the user to operate the valve so as to flush undesirable debris and contaminants from the drip irrigation system.
The adjustable flow bubbler of the present invention solves the problems identified above. That is to say, the present invention discloses a new and useful flow distribution apparatus particularly configured for drip irrigation systems and the like that allows the user to independently adjust multiple outlets to obtain variable flow rates, including no flow. The adjustable flow bubbler of the present invention has a water source pipe adapter that allows removal of the apparatus without having to pull or cut any of the distribution lines and an integral filter to screen any debris in water from interfering with the distribution lines and flow emitters in the lines. Unlike prior art devices, any debris that gets into the bubbler of the present invention can be flushed out by fully opening the valve. The adjustable flow bubbler of the present invention eliminates the need for caps on the ends of the outlets to shut-off water flow when an outlet is not in use and eliminates the need for a separate screen component. The adjustable flow bubbler of the present invention is configured to prevent the user from accidently removing the valve from the housing.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the bubbler is particularly configured for use in a drip irrigation system having one or more distribution lines, although it may be useful for other types of low flow applications. The preferred bubbler has a housing having a top, a bottom and a side wall forming an interior chamber therein. The top can be part of a cap member and the bottom can be part of a base member that are joined together to form the chamber. A spacer member attaches to, such as being integral with, the bottom of the housing and has an inlet passage therethrough that is in fluid communication with the interior chamber and, when installed in a drip irrigation system, to the water conduit member, such as a riser, configured for attachment of the bubbler. A coupling rotatably connects the spacer member to the water conduit member so the distribution lines do not have to be disconnected from the bubbler when it is necessary to remove the bubbler from the drip irrigation system (for example to clean the filter described below). The top of the housing has a plurality of valve openings that are in communication with the interior chamber. A valve having a reduced section extending generally downward into the interior chamber is threadably received in the valve openings. A valve receiving member attached to the bottom of the housing in the interior chamber has an opening that is in fluid flow connection with the interior chamber and in corresponding relationship with the valve. The opening is configured to receive the reduced section of the valve and is hydrologically connected to a discharge passage having an outlet member configured for attachment to one of the distribution lines. The valve and valve opening are configured to allow the reduced section of the valve to move upward and downward relative to the valve receiving member so as to selectively open or close the opening and the reduced section is configured to securely close the opening when the reduced section abuts the opening in the valve receiving member. The valve can be operated such that it is in a full open position to flush any debris or contaminants past the valve and out of the housing. In addition, in the preferred embodiment, the valve is received in the valve opening from below and a shoulder on the valve prevents unintentional complete removal of the valve from the housing.
The bubbler has a spacer member attached to the bottom of the housing to allow room for the outlet members and an inlet passage in the spacer member for the water to flow from the conduit to the interior chamber. To assist in assembly, the cap member has one or more alignment ridges and the base member has an inner wall with one or more alignment slots corresponding to the alignment ridges such that one of the alignment ridges is received in one of the alignment slots when the cap member and the base member are joined to form the interior chamber. The base member side wall and inner wall form a groove for receiving the cap member therein when the cap member and the base member are joined together.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable flow bubbler for drip-type irrigation systems that overcomes the disadvantages associated with the presently available flow distribution apparatuses and bubblers for such systems.
It is also an important objective of the present invention to provide a bubbler for drip irrigation systems and the like that allows easy individual adjustment of the flow rate through the outlets connected to the bubbler and allows the selection of no flow.
It is also an important objective of the present invention to provide a bubbler for drip irrigation systems and the like that allows the user to completely seal individual outlets to prevent flow through the outlet without disassembling the bubbler housing.
It is also an important objective of the present invention to provide a bubbler for drip irrigation systems and the like that allows the user to remove the apparatus from its water source line without having to pull or cut any of the irrigation distribution lines.
Another important objective of the present invention is to provide a bubbler for drip irrigation systems and the like that eliminates the requirement for separate plugs at the ends of the outlets to shut-off flow of water through the outlet and the need for a separate filter component.
The above and other objectives of the present invention will be explained in greater detail by reference to the attached figures and the description of the preferred embodiment which follows. As set forth herein, the present invention resides in the novel features of form, construction, mode of operation and combination of processes presently described and understood by the claims.